Le lys du destin
by ShikiRenASUWA
Summary: Quand le passé empiète sur le présent, comment faire pour s'en défaire? Ps: Homophobe dégagez!
1. Prologue

_Le jeune garçon ne voyer rien peu importe où il posé ces yeux. Il tenté en vain d'ouvrir la porte se trouvant devant lui. Tout à coup, il entendit de faible bruit qui ressembler à une conversation :_

_**?**_

_-… de nous laissez vous poser des questions Mr…. Vous pourriez grandement faire avancez notre enquête._

_**Mr ….**_

_\- Mais je vous en prie. Je reconnue cette vois entre mille. Je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous me poserais si cela vous peut vous permettre de retrouver ce pauvre garçon… Même si je doute vous être plus utile que ça._

_**?**_

_\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas Mr…. Tout souvenirs ou comportement suspect que vous auriez pu remarquais pourrais nous être utile._

_**Mr….**_

_\- Dans ce cas. Mais avant cela, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?_

_**?**_

_\- Bien volontiers Mr…. _

_**Mr….**_

_\- Suivez-moi._

_Le jeune garçon entendit plusieurs bruits de pas se déplacer à l'extérieur de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pris de désespoir, il tenta de faire du bruit afin de faire remarquait sa présence seulement il ressentit quelque chose le retenir durement par les chevilles avec un bruit métallique. _

_« Les chaines ! ... »_

_Il tenta alors d'allonger son corps au maximum mais de nouvelles chaines accrocher à son cou cet fois ci l'empêchait d'atteindre une quelconque surface. Il essaya bien d'attirait l'attention des visiteurs avec le bruit de ces entraves seulement cela échoua ces derniers étant trop loin pour l'entendre._

_Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il entendit de nouveau la rumeur d'une conversation._

_**?**_

_\- … Remercions pour le temps que vous nous avez accorder Mr…. Voici ma carte. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous contactez._

_**Mr….**_

_\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi messieurs. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée._

_Le jeune garçon tenta de faire le plus de bruit possible pour attirer l'attention sur lui tout en sentant une vague de désespoir montait en lui. Malheureusement, il entendit la porte se refermer. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers l'endroit où il se trouver. Le jeune garçon, dont le visage était à présent inondé de larmes se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que des bruits ressemblant à des verrous que l'on déverrouille ce faisait entendre._

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passer une lumière aveuglante. Au milieu de cette agressive luminosité, une ombre imposante se découper. Elle se rapprocha lentement du garçon avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Il pouvait à présent voire les yeux de la personne devant lui. Des yeux noir et lubrique. Malheureusement, l'homme en face de lui portait un masque sur toute une partie du visage. Et ces avec des relents d'alcool et de cigarettes froides que l'homme masquée lui dit :_

_**Mr….**_

_\- Reprenons là où nous étions arrêtés…_

_Et il se pencha sur le jeune garçon…_


	2. Chapter 1

Shiki ouvrit grandement les yeux dans ces draps trempés de sueur, son cœur battant à un rythme frénétique. Il regarda autour de lui encore paniquer avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouver dans la chambre de son appartement. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se calmer. Une fois son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration revenu à la normal, le jeune garçon se passa une main sur le visage encore recouvert de sa fine pellicule de sueur.

« _Encore ce rêve… 10 ans que je ressasse ce calvaire…_ »

Il inspira grandement avant de ce lever de son lit. Il prit de quoi s'habiller et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois arriver, il commença à se dévêtir et ouvrir le robinet de sa douche. Il se glissa sous l'eau froide pour tenter de se réveiller complètement et laissa son esprit vagabondé tandis que l'eau glissait sur sa peau.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Shiki habité cette appartement que les services sociaux du gouvernement avait mis à sa disposition. Il se trouver au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble de trois étages dans le quartier de Kita-kῡ à Kyoto. Son appartement comporter trois pièces avec une salle de bain, une chambre et un grand salon avec cuisine ouverte.

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il avait pu quitter l'orphelinat pour enfin vivre seul. Car oui, depuis 10 ans Shiki était orphelin.

Alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, le jeune garçon avez était enlever et séquestrer pendant plus de 18 mois par un inconnu. Ces parents, bien que n'aillant jamais abandonner leurs recherches pour retrouver leur enfant, était malheureusement décéder dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur garçon bien aimé enfin retrouver. C'est de cette façon, alors que le bambin pensez s'être réveiller de ce cauchemar, qu'il se retrouva seul et brisé, son esprit et son âme de nouveaux enfermé dans cette pièce sans pouvoir s'en libérer.

Un frisson ramena le jeune homme à la réalité et il décida de sortir de la douche avant d'attraper froid et, après avoir nouer une serviette à son bassin se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de se faire couler un café. Le temps que celui-ci finisse de couler, il retourna dans sa salle de bain afin de finir de se préparer.

Il se tourna vers le grand miroir se trouvant sur la porte et qui lui permettais de se voir de la tête au pied. Il était assez grand, ces cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir ces yeux verts émeraudes. Il était assez bien bâti mais tout en étant assez fin et avait une silhouette longiligne. Ces épaules étaient assez larges et ces jambes fuselées. Même s'il n'apprécier pas forcement sont physique, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout était son dos. En effet sur ce dernier, les stigmates de son passé ne cessaient de lui rappeler sont horrible calvaire. De longue cicatrices faites au couteau partait du bas de son dos et remontait en serpentant vers son omoplate gauche. De profondes brulures de cigarettes s'épanouissez sur le reste de son omoplate débordant sur son épaule et sa clavicule. Le tout formant un Lys en fleur. Sur le coter droit de son bas dos, incruster au couteau, de simples marques était présente comme pour signer ce macabre tableau. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme à cette simple vision. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit et se mirent à tourner telle une tornade dans son esprit. Soudain pris d'un vertige, il ce forçat à ce concentrer sur sa respiration afin de ne pas succomber à sa soudaine angoisse. Une fois cela fait, il ce détourna du miroir et retourna à ce pourquoi il était là.

Une fois prêt, il retourna à sa cuisine où son café avait fini de couler. Il alluma sa télé sans prêtait gare à ce qu'il y avait et coupa le son. En effet, depuis son retour dans la société, Shiki ne supporter plus les bruits environnants. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il aimait restez dans le silence total à lire mais lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur il préférait de loin écouter sa musique avec son casque plutôt que d'entendre les bruit parasites de ce qui l'entourait.

De part son caractère casanier, associable et inintéressé, le jeune homme avait toujours été seul. Même lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, les autres enfants ne l'approcher pas et à l'école, certain le surnommé « maihomu » *. Bien qu'il est toujours bien supporté les brimades, un mois après avoir emménager dans son appartement, un incident le fit renvoyer de son ancien établissement scolaire. Suite à cela, il resta jusqu'aux vacances sans retourner à l'école. Maintenant qu'elles étaient terminées, Shiki aller reprendre son année scolaire dans un nouvelle établissement.

Alors que le jeune homme savourer tranquillement son café tout en lisant un livre, un bruit le sortit de sa bulle.

**DRIIING !**


	3. chapitre 2

**P.D. **

Je pousser un profond soupir alors que ma sonnette continuer à hurler

**DRIIIIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIIIIING !**

Je déposer mon café sur ma table basse avant de me diriger vers ma porte d'entré sans pour autant quitter des yeux mon livre.

Une fois arriver devant, j'ouvre mon verrou avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil, une petite femme assez âgée me fixait de ces petits yeux persans.

**Shiki**

\- Madame TANABE, soupirait-je

**Madame TANABE**

-Monsieur ASUWA. Je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt…

Je poussais un nouveaux soupire et regarder l'heure : 6h45

**Shiki**

-Entrez, je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire le temps que je finisse de me préparer.

La femme poussa un grognement avant de passez le seuil de mon appartement.

Yuki TANABE, cette vielle harpie était ma responsable légale que le gouvernement m'avait assigné.

Depuis que j'avais quitter l'orphelinat c'est elle qui s'occuper de tout le coter légal et administratif me concernant. Cependant, depuis que je la connaissais, jamais elle n'a ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire à mon encontre. Dés que ces yeux se posez sur moi je ne voyer que du dégout… Comme toujours et par tout le monde… Cela ne m'atteignait plus car ceci durait depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans.

Je lui fis couler un café et lui donna pendant qu'elle s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis regarder à droite à gauche et passez son index sur ma table basse pour en vérifier la propreté.

« _Vielle harpies_ » pensait-je en dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Une fois prêt, je m'installais dans le salon afin de pouvoir écouter ma responsable légale m'expliquer ce qui allais suivre, d'un air las.

J'appris donc que je resterais en classe supérieur même si mon ancien établissement si était opposé mais qu'au moindre écart de ma part envers le règlement, je serais automatiquement expulsé sans aucune autre forme de politesse. Tout cela m'a était dit sur un ton neutre voulant clairement dire que j'étais attendu au tournant.

Après cela, je débarrasser la vaisselle et la mis à tremper avant de suivre Madame TANABE vers ma nouvelle prison…


End file.
